


Domesticity

by cosmoroc5



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I LOVE YOUR WORK, I couldn't help myself, M/M, lazy morning handys, mostly Sharyl fluff, possibly late or early birthday present, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmoroc5/pseuds/cosmoroc5
Summary: Daryl Dixon was never fond of waking up. No good memories had ever come from the sudden jolt of wakefullness. Shane has smoothed over these ideas though. Waking up with little panic comes easier now with Walsh at his side, warm and strong and ever present. And, Daryl decides that maybe waking up isn't so bad after all. At least not with Shane.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msbt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/gifts).



> Hi, this is my first ever posted work. It was inspired by one of mstb's Sharyl fanarts. It's a bit sloppy and rather rushed, possibly lacking the indepth detail I hoped for, but I still hope you all enjoy!

Daryl Dixon had never been fond of waking up. Over the years he’d come to associate it with panic or discomfort or even pain. He’d spent far too many mornings awoken by a boot to the ribs or with that barely there consciousness after awakening from the blows of his father's heavy hand. Had too many moments curled against the cheap vinyl seats of his truck after a hunt, back aching and muscles sore, roused at the asscrack of dawn by birds and sharp sunlight. Too many accounts of Merle shaking him awake and dragging him off before the sun even rose, or forcing one too many drinks down his throat and expecting him to brush off the pounding in his skull the next morning.

No, Daryl never liked waking up. Not until Shane. It had taken ages, months of gentle coaxing and soft touches and a damn lot of reassurance, and it had all been elating, simply amazing, albeit rocky. But, even if he still felt the initial panic of waking, it was faint and barely there, smothered by the lazy mouthing at the back of his neck or the comforting sensation of Shane’s breathing under his ear and the steady thump of his heartbeat. Waking up was now a treasure. A small moment where everything but him and Shane are still and he’s safe, protected from the watchful eyes of his past by everything that was Shane, surrounded by the scent of pine and sweat and burning wood and that stupid soap he only bought because it was cheap that Shane had taken to almost immediately, just pure _Shane_.

Today was no different, Daryl dragging himself awake slowly, warm and wrapped in Shane’s grasp, utterly at peace, eager to just lay and enjoy the soft buzz of sleep still weighing down his limbs and settling over his mind in a pleasant hazy. It was their day off anyway, and the sky was still a light shade of blue-grey, the birds only just waking, and Daryl had every intention to enjoy the moment. But, just as he was beginning to dip back under the tempting waves of suspended consciousness a nose buried itself in his hair, near the back of his ear, trailing down the length of his neck until a forehead pressed against the base of his skull. 

“Figures you’d be up this early. Can sleep in to save yer life.”, Shane grumbled against his skin, taking a moment to mouth at the back of his neck, no heat to his sleep deepened voice. 

Daryl hummed quietly in reply, dipping his head to give the brown-eyed cop more room, “Was jus’bout out ‘fore you woke me up.” 

He felt those warm lips twitch into a lazy smile and Shane’s hand slipped in a slow, calculated movement down his side. It rested at his hip, rubbing lazy circles at the skin before the deputy’s hips rocked forward in a sluggish movement, the drag of his morning arousal evident against the small of Daryl’s back. The sensation made the hunter hum, peeking his eyes open before he turned his head to press a kiss to the forearm under his head, nuzzling it as his own less evident arousal began to stir in interest. He only initially been half hard, and it hadn’t bothered him enough to feel like anything other then a pleasant tightness in his abdomen. Something tame, welcomed like the buzz of almost consciousness. As it grew further, that fact still remained. It didn’t hurt, just an added pleasing throb and further warmth. 

Shane smiled again against his neck, pausing to nuzzle at the short wispy hairs at the bottom of his skull before the arm under his head curled, guiding him to angle his upper body back so their eyes could meet. The deputy’s eyes swept over the male’s sleep addled and blissed out expression with brown eyes that twinkled, half lidded and gentle and alight with that look he only ever got in Daryl’s presence before reaching his other hand up from the hunter’s hip to his jawline. He stroked there in soft, gentle motions, only smiling when he noticed the flush of the blonde’s cheeks, before cupping his face and stretching up to lazily press their lips together, cradling his jaw and neck in one sure hand whilst the other pressed to his chest, helping Daryl to remain in place, grounding him. 

The kiss was sloppy, lazy and sluggish and all slow, drawn out motions both still too hazy with the weight of the early morning to be fully aware. Occasionally one mouth would stall against the other, tongue pausing before moving again in a softer motion, dazed and unaware. Daryl’s own had just slowed to a stop when the hand cupping his face moved to caress over his arousal, fingers trailing gingerly over the silky skin. His breath left him in a soft huff and his hips rolled distractedly, catching for a moment before he moved backwards again to press into his partner’s own erection earning a low, breathy groan. 

Shane pressed one last lazy kiss to his lips before his head plopped onto the pillow behind Daryl’s, nuzzling into his hair with a happy hum as his hips canted forward. The man’s lips pressed to the back of his head again just as that hand wrapped fully around his cock and he moaned quietly into the cool air, boneless and contented with the sensation, not minding in the least the drag of Shane’s member against his back or the huffs of breath against the sensitive skin of his neck. Neither were bothered with actually fucking, far too comfortable to break out the lube and worry about preparation, so they settled on a lazy rhythm, Shane’s hand gliding over his heated skin and his hips rolling methodically forward and then back into Shane’s thrust, and it was perfect. 

Then again everything with Shane was. 

Daryl’s chest warmed and he let out a quiet whimper, hips stuttering for a moment, pausing in their movements and stilling before he was squirming around to face Shane, looking up at him with an unreadable expression. The brown eyed man nearly felt the need for concern until Daryl was leaning up and kissing him again, everything washing over the deputy with a pleasing sensation of relief. He tugged the lithe hunter closer, arm still under Daryl’s head curling around his shoulder to hold him close as his opposite wrapped around both of their cocks, gingerly squeezing them together before beginning the lazy motions of his hand once more. 

Shane gave a quiet groan when they broke apart again, forehead shifting to press to Daryl’s in a comforting motion, free hand, shifting to caress over the man’s spine, mapping out each knob and dip, revisiting the skin he’d memorized over and over and would gladly review again.  
“So beautiful….Fuck, Daryl. So good. So good. You’re so good….”, he slurred, eyes fluttering closed as he squeezed and twisted his hand in a practiced movement around their heads, meshing them together gently. Breathy noises left his hunter’s lips and Shane hummed in agreement, head dipping to gingerly mouth at his throat, lapping tiredly at his pulse point and relishing in the feel of pure Daryl in front of him, against him. “Doin’ so well. Take it so well. Love you so damn much. So, fuckin’ much.” 

The words made Daryl’s sleep weighted body buzz with elation, his hands moving up to grasp at Shane’s neck and bicep and ground himself to the man, head tipping back instinctively as he was overwhelmed with the feeling of Shane everywhere. Surrounded by his scent, slicked by his sweat, dazed with his taste, and drunk off his touch. Able to feel the man’s arm beneath and around him and before him. Able to feel both hands caressing over his marred skin like they were the exact same and perfect in every sense and able to feel his lips and tongue and warm breath against his neck and fanning over his collarbone. The sensation made him heady on top of the ever present sleep and his hips drug themselves forward, moan catching in his throat. 

He tried to hold back, bless him. Tried to make the moment last longer, drag out those elating seconds just before the cloudburst, but Shane was muttering to him, whispering soft praises against his sternum, twisting his wrist just right, and he was helpless. His moan was breathless and, though he’d deny it, beautifully sweet and feminine against the morning air as he curled into his deputy and came in his fist, shaking softly at the onslaught pleasure that washed over his exhausted form. Seconds later his lips were captured in a sloppy kiss and a deep moan resounded through the other man, one Daryl felt more then heard and then they were boneless against one another. 

By the time they’d caught their breath again, Daryl was nodding off once more, content with the mingling buzz of near unconsciousness and a bone numbing orgasm and the pleasant burn of his tired muscles resting against the sheets. He was roused again by Shane but only so that the man could settle on his back and Daryl could curl into his awaiting side and press his nose into his neck. He inhaled his scent before sighing happily, the lingering smell of sex only adding to the perfection that was Shane Walsh, and he pressed a soft kiss to the man’s cooling shoulder before nudging his neck again. 

The next time he rouses it’s with a kiss to the forehead and a smiling Shane and the smell of bacon and burning pancakes, and, yeah, Daryl figures waking up wasn’t so bad. Especially when it involved Shane. 


End file.
